The Beggining of The End of Solid Snake
by The Punisher Kid
Summary: The Beggining of the end of solid snake. I have nothing against him I just thought it would be cool to write a story where snake actually dies.
1. Prologue

My mgs story.

Hideo Kojima owns the rights to all mgs characters and stories of the saga of mgs.

Prolouge.

Snake started running for dear life just as the place was about to be bombed to hell. He looked back at the place behind him. "Damn! If only I could run faster!" He jerked to the left and ran into an unopened door. He was blinded by the light not knowing whether down was up or up was down. Snake looked around wildly and wondered where he was. He started running again and wound up deep in a bog. He don't know how he ended up there but he did.

"Ok now where to go? I have Metal Gear on my ass!" Snake shouted into the nothingness of the bog. I think, he thought to himself, that I need to go that way. He ran to where his sight aimed, hoping his weapons wouldn't keep his speed down. He knew they would so he discarded an assault rifle one of two he had on his back plus the shotgun. He ran faster not by much but just a little faster. But Falcon the codename for the new Metal Gear. "Damn, that thing is fast." He grabbed the shotgun and tossed it aside. "Ok that gives a little more speed. Just have to lose a little more weight." He heaard his voice echoing from the cliff in front of him. Which he almost toppled over but caught himself barely from falling over the edge. He looked around. No ladder or place to rapel from. He will have to destroy Metal Gear.

Yeah its short but its only a prolouge. I really don't want to start the fight yet and ruin the whole ending. Get used to seeing this though. These paragraphs you may see later.


	2. The Briefing

Part 2

Hideo Kojima owns all rights to characters to the Metal Gear saga.

Chapter one.

David walked around the tiny room that the United Nations threw him into when they took him against his will. The rooms was small. Gray walls. Looks kinda like a containment cell. The door opened with a creak. In walked a general. About the height of a full grown man. Maybe a little shorter. He walked in with effortless ease over to David, grabbed a chair and sat right down. "Solid Snake. Am I right?"

Snake Looked up at the man. His hair was grey and Snake knew he wasn't that much older than the general. "May I help you sir?" Snake precariously said.

"You may see there is a new Metal Gear being made and about to be shipped out for testing. Now we have decided to send you in because you have faced many different types of them."

"What about Raiden? Why not him?"

"He is on assignment already in the gulf. He is in contact with you though. So for thought you can contact him as well as your buddy Otacon or whatever is goddamn name is. You can also contact President Kip at this frequency." He hands Snake a small paper with numbers written on it. The numbers said 141.45. Apparently according to this man it was the presidents frequency. But Snake had been fooled before and was not gonna try to contact the president unless he really needed to for his orders.

"So the new Metal Gear, whats its code name?" Snake asked with paticular intrest

"Code name?" the general looked at him very confused. "What you mean code name? This one is called Metal Gear. There is no code name."

"No code name? How? Why? Ok Brief me on the situation."

The general pulled down a map. "Ok this is the current situation. Right now as we speak they are moving the site to testing, They will be within testing range within 24 hours." You will have 48 hours from when you get there to destroy all evidence of Metal Gear before the press makes it to the site and blows the whole thintg to the general public."

The Patriots won't let that happen."

"They will. The patriots may run the US but they do not run the world news. If the world news gets ahold of it it will be all over the whole world. Eventually the US public will know about it. But we don't want that to happen."

"Go against the Patriots huh? I'm in. So when do I leave?"

"ASAP."

This is only chapter one. The real chapter one. The Next chapter will be better and will have te end of the briefing and the begging of the mission.


	3. The beggining of the mission

Chapter 2

Hideo Kojima owns all rights to the saga of Metal Gear.

Snake looked at him. "ASAP? What happened to waiting a day?"

"Out the window for this one. No VR training this time. The real deal going in."

"What happens if I die on this mission? Who will take over?"

"No one. You will start out with a knife, and a M9 tranquilizer pistol. The knife is for silent kills, only if nessecary. Use the tranq gun to put the enemies asleep. The sleeping will last for 2 to 3 hours. Thats more than enough time for you to move past them. If the bodies get seen after you move them then don't worry about it. You remember your cqc techniques right?" Snake shakes his head. "Then you're good. Now the area you're gonna be in is a heavily surrounded area of baddies. The troops are mainly wanna-be terrorists."

"Triad gang? Chinese mafia?"

"Something like that. They are mercenaries from those groups. Now we think that they wil retailiate for your movements if your spotted. Meaning that they will launch a missile at the troops going in for this."

Snake asked, "What are my objectives?"

"One, meet up with delta force squad 6. Two, take them and find out if they have launch capability. Three, find out if MG has been tested, and finally Destroy MG and all of the test data if it has been tested."

"Whats my extraction? Chopper? Tank? Or ski-doo?"

"HAHAHAHAHA! No not ski-doo thats for sure. Your extraction is a navy chopper. Your gonna do a halo jump to get in there. Should head over the spot. Are your nanomachines still working?"

"Yes." Snake replied leaning his head forward to light up a smoke.

"I'll take that thank you. Anyway, we did the check," as he said that a young woman walked in. Snakes eyes followed her. Watching her like he had never seen a woman before. He could have been falling in "love" but he's going to save that for the heroine. He looked back up at the general. "Hey are you listening?"

"Ahem yeah, yeah. I am. Now I have to go in do what I need to do and get out? That easy?"

"No. There could be some complications. I think we need to get you going. I'm leaving." The general walked out and Snake was in the room with the woman.

She looked at him smiling. "Now I have to do a physical. So if you could hold still for a moment."

"Does it look like a have a fucking choice?" He sat there watching her undress him. She looked at him.

She grabs his balls. "Turn your head and cough." He did. SHe felt his balls retract just a little bit. "Ok that looks good." She instinctivly started playing with the warm circles in her hand.

"What are you doing?" She looked down.

"Oh sorry." She got up. "Ok thats all I needed."

Snake growled. "Ok. How about getting me outta here?" She looked at him again.

"Oh don't worry you'll get outta here." She grabbed a pipe and bashed him across the head. He fell to the ground. He stood up and ripped the ropes off.

"Now," he grabbed ahold of her, "can I get outta here?"

She looked surprised that the pipe didn't do anything. "Yes you can." He walked out and followed the hall down to where his stealth suit waited.

"Old foxhound stealth suit? Why this suit?"

"We didn't have another for you unless you wanna look like just like a soldier out there?" The scientist said.

"No no the suit is fine."

"Good. Now go get on the plane." He got the suit on and got on the plane. 6 hours later he jumped his halo jump.

He hit the ground hard. Knowing full well what the ramifactions were if he lost. He unlocked his parachute from him. And started running. He ran all the way to a clearing and saw the fortress from where he was. he looked at it and he was dumbfounded. He growled at himself "At least I missed it. Now to get through the clearing to it. Hopefully there are no guards around.

This is chapter 2 so no confusion. So Please R&R i hope to have chapter 3 up soon.


	4. Delta Force Secured

MGS chapter 3

Hideo Kojima owns Metal Gear along with Konami. I own none of the characters except the ones I create myself.

Snake looked around. Confused he walked toward the start of the clearing. "Now where to go? Straight? Nah they would be expecting that." He looked to his right. Snake looked at the beautiful trees that were there. 'Trees? What are trees doing out in the middle of this place?' "Hmmmmnnn the woods. Yes over to those woods." He took one step and heard the crack of a branch. A little distant from where he was there was a loud quesionable noise.

"Huh? I hear something."

"Shit!" He laid down to avoid the gaurd from seeing him. The gaurds vision swept the field and looking over the area he saw a small hole. He walked over to the odd spot in the grass. Snake looked up and that was all it took for the gaurd to notice Snake there. Shots rang out while Snake made his way to the gaurd avoiding bullets and drawing his knife in the process. He quickly ran up to him while the gaurd reloaded and slit his throat with the knife. The gaurd dropped quickly. Snake leaned down and listened for a breath. None, no breath even slightly squeezed out of the guard. Snake stood up. "Hmnnn, thats not good." He looked around, to his left was a lake, to his right was a path. He could either continue on and hope the body is never found or dump it off in the lake. He thought or a brief minute knowing all too well that he had no time to think. He bent over and picked up the body; dragging it to the lake. He looked back, a blood trail was right behind him. "Well as long as no one thinks its a human that shouldn't be a problem." A call from his codec rang out, he kneeled and took the call.

"This is Raiden with delta force squad six. Snake you there?" He did reconize the voice.

"Raiden I thought you were in the gulf?"

"Nope. Got back three days ago. About the time you were captured by the UN. Snake this is bad. We are in a heavy contested area and three of our men have died. We are running low on supplies. They keep coming..."

Snake cut him off, "Look kid that is war. Real war nothing like what you faced at the Big Shell three years ago. If you run outta ammo take an AK. Also you still got your stealth suit?"

"Yes." Raiden said in amazment. "I get it. If I have to sneak away from the squad and force my way to them and kill them."

"Not quite. Take your time. Go find a guy with an RPG and take it from him and blow them away with it. That should aloow your squad to move."

"Gotcha. One more thing Snake, How long before you will be here?"

"Few hours is my guess all depends on how heavily the forest is with guards."

"Right. Raiden out." With that Raiden cut the link off. Snake stood and walked over to the path on his right. The path was dark and dreary. It looked like something out of the Wizard of Oz. He walked a good four miles before meeting up with Delta Force. Squad six was almost decimated. He hid behind some cardboard boxes. "Hmmm these bring back memories." He took one off the pile and riped the top open and took out all of the insides.. With that he closed it by simply reclosing it with the tape that was there already. He tore open the bottom and got inside. Looking out he saw Delta Force walk up to him. He pushed the box off and walked up to them.

"Glad to see you boys here. Whats the status?"

"Three men wounded one man dead. Six of us left. If it weren't for Raiden here we would've all died." he grabbed Raiden by the head and knuckled him. "Now Snake, about ten miles from here is the base. Inside are two hostages. One man and one woman. Both are with the UN special forces."

"Special forces? The Un had no need for the special forces since the war in Iraq 10 years ago."

"Habits change. Just like you though they were sent in to get info about a walking battle tank. Thats all we were told."

"So theres more going on than what the general told me."

"Can you describe this general to us sir?"

"Sure. Grey hair standing at least six one. Broad shoulders. At least sixty."

"Ah you must mean General Ashton. Thats who sent us. He didn't tell you anything either huh?" The captain asked with no reassurence in his voice.

"Nope." Snake replied. He lit up a cigarette and puffed away.

"Surprised you ain'y been heard yet. Knowing how long you've smoked. Surprised you ain't got lung cancer or emphysema." The young Captain took a hard look at Snake. Then turned his attention toward the inner side of the city. "There should be more men throgh here." He pointed to the building to his right. "Up in that tower there si a sniper who has had us pinned for the last four hours. If you can take out the sniper up ahead we can help you with your entrance into Fort Gravele."

Please read and review. If this isn't as good or mysterious as what I have written before I apologize. This is really Chapter three. I'm hoping ot have Chapter 4 written and up soon.


	5. Infiltration

MGS Part 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Gear or any of the componets of the characters of the series. The only componets of this fic is the characters I made myself.

"Sniper huh? Hmmm lemme take a look." The Captain handed Snake over some binoculars. "Hmmm yep. Theres a sniper alright. Looks like a .38 caliber. Might be a dragnuv. Thats not a pleasant sniper rifle. Theres no silencer so the shot will be heard when the hit happens." He drops the binnoculars. "Raiden your with me. You and I are gonna go grab the two sniper rifles from over there and cap that sniper. I'm gonna distract him with odd shots. Taking unnessacary shots to distract him from you and you take out the death shot. Get to it!"

Raiden and Snake run for the rifles. They pick them up and take positions. Snake as planned fired blindly. While Raiden took his aim slowly and carefully making sure his breath was at ease before he fired. He took his shot and down went the man under a pile of rubble. Where did the rubble come from? Then Raiden realized that they had earlier set a claymore there for advancing troops. He must've hit it when he came down. They all ran down to the extraction point for Delta Force Squad six.

"Right there is a hidden entrance to the fortress." Said the captain. "Now if you head in there, there should be a door that heads into the base basement. We have an extra weapon." The captain handed over a SAR-21. Which is now standard equipment of the infantry special forces. "Take this with you."

"Hmmm never seen this weapon before." Snake replied.

"Its a SAR-21 assault rifle. You should have no problem with this rifle its almost perfect. Five five-sixer rounds. The same type of rounds used against the forces of this mission. They are using what we think are M16s. Not sure if they are A1 or A2. but that doesn't matter to you does it?"

Snake shook his head. "Not really as long as the mission gets done and Metal Gear stopped they can come at me with shit for all I care." Snake went silent remembering the first time he faced Metal Gear. Then he flashed back.

"Whats wrong, you went kinda pale there?"

"Its nothing. Just old memories that need to get out of my head."

"Oh alright. You need help into the base getting info or whatever?" The captain asked.

"I'm sure I can manage. You got any extra clips for the SAR? That would be handy." The captain handed over the extra clips and let Snake get on with his business. The chopper went off and flew in the opposite direction as Snake went into the crossroads of the base. (the crossroads is the short tunnel leading inot the basement where its like a maze.) Five minutes later he heard gunfire. So he knew he was close. He closly held onto his M9 pistol realizing he had yet to equip the silencer. Which he did at that time. Slowly as to not attract attention to himself.

He reached out and tripped a guard and pulled him into the vent. Slitting his throat while pulling him more toward him. Silent kills are nessecary. At least for this mission. He slides out and begins to walk slowly on the floor. Realzing his footsteps are making more noise than he wanted, he leaned up against a wall and cleaned them off quickly. Pulling out his knife he held it to the M9 and drew his way toward the first door. Slowly the whir of the door took place and he peeked in. He look the room once over and felt something cold hit his neck. "Hmnnn an ice cube. Wonder where that came from?" He looked over to a little girl throwing ice cubes. "Oh dear. They bring a little girl into this place. Damn! What kind of psycopaths are these people?" He walked over to her and picked her up, walking back to the vent he radioed Raiden to come and get the girl. She had seen enough blood for one day.

Slowly making his way into the cooler farther he stumbled and fell. "Hnn the ice." He notes it and moves on. He heard a guard and followed closely behind him and grabbed him. "Whats goin' on here?" he asked.

"Nothing. Nothing you would need to know you son of a bitch!" He shouted. Snake now had two choices. Kill him or let the guards capture him. He decided to slit his throat and hide quickly. He knew the guards would be on alert and decided to make sure that they would find the body and not him. The guard came in with the M16 drawn.

"What the hell?" Just as he reached back for his radio he was hit with a sleeping dart, and fell unconcsious. Snake walked up to him and slit his throat too. Making sure the blood stayed within the confines of the cloth. He stood up and made his way into the next room.

The next chapter will be better. And sorry for the long update. But I wanted this one to be right and true to the MGS saga.


End file.
